1. Field of the Invention
The invention introduced deals with a covering attached to the upper side of a hammock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For camping and other recreational activities many tents as well as hammocks have been developed to provide shelter from insects, ground dwelling creatures, and inclement weather. Being suspended above the ground, which can be hard or bumpy, wet, cold, and dirty, hammocks provide a potentially more comfortable, dry, warm, and clean sleeping surface than do tents. Hammocks are also less accessible to ground dwelling creatures than tents are. Hammocks may be used, given the proper fixed supports, in areas that would be difficult or impossible to pitch a tent in due to rough, hilly, or wet terrain.
Many of the existing hammocks with covers are so specialized that their use is severely limited to a specific situation. Some have bulky frames that are not easily moved, while others approximate a hanging tent and are difficult to set up, requiring the use of many overhead ropes, stakes, and types of pole assemblies to stabilise the canopy. Impairment of vision while inside the covered hammock, stuffiness, restricted lateral movement, and lack of protection from the sun as well as the rain are other problems presented by previously made covered hammocks.